


At the Start of Forever

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Kallig Clan [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Although they don't know it yet, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Together, Forehead Touching, Gentle Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Pining, Revenge, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: After the death of Moff Broysc, Captain Quinn is free of the mental weight he's carried for over a decade. He's determined not to waste a moment from now on, and that starts with his Lady.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Series: The Kallig Clan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846168
Kudos: 10





	1. Freedom

Focus character: Malavai  
Point in timeline: just after Quesh, first visit

Quinn strode onto the bridge, where his Lady was working on a datapad. She looked up at the ringing of his footsteps across the floor, and her eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of him dragging Moff Broysc toward her. The smaller man was thankfully silent for the moment, though he’d certainly screamed quite a lot during the journey here. Quinn hadn’t heard him over the sound of his own thoughts blazing through his mind. 

“My lady, I’ve returned. I found him on a pleasure barge; he was on ‘r & r’ while countless battles are raging. Despicable,” he spat. “I abducted him and brought him here to present to you.” he told her.

At that, the Moff seemed to regain some semblance of sense, and began screeching at his Lady. 

“Scab! Traitor! You, Sith, I commandeer your ship, your crew, I commandeer you! Mine, now!”

His Lady set the datapad down and stood, walking over to stand before them. She was roughly of a height with the Moff, and the thick soles of her boots brought her stature just slightly higher than his. She clasped her arms behind her back, and canted her head slightly. 

“Do you see who has bettered you? The man you wronged has you dead to rights, now.” she asked, gesturing at Quinn.

The Moff snarled. “Never. Not possible! I shunned him, I exiled him, he was to waste away!”

“So he admits it.” she murmured to him under her breath.

“You are my men now! I command you all! Kill, kill yourselves! I have spoken!” he shrieked, his voice high with an odd throaty quality that was so characteristic of his ravings. 

Quinn felt a violent rush of anger flare in his gut. How _dare _he speak to Lady Irtaya that way? And...how dare Moff Broysc speak to himself like that? As if he was better than him? When it was his own incompetence and ego that had destroyed Quinn’s career?__

__

__“My lady, I’ve resisted all along, but this is personal.” he ground out. Lady Irtaya’s grey eyes turned from the Moff onto him, expressionless to everyone but himself. “Permission to execute the Moff.”__

____

The request hung between them like a block of durasteel twenty tonnes heavy. The anticipation and anger and _revenge _were a tension wire around his heart, waiting to be set free.__

__

______ _ _

__

“I will not order it.” she said. He looked over at her sharply. “Do you hate him enough to take responsibility for this?”

__

____

__

Rage-filled blue eyes turned onto the insane old officer. “I believe I do.” he stated.

__

____

__

She nodded.

__

____

__

“You cannot kill me! You are nothing! I am a Moff!” Broysc squawked.

__

____

__

____

__

_“Not anymore.” _Quinn snarled.__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__“No! Scabs, all scabs!” Broysc seemed to understand what was about to happen, and turned to try to run.__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

_Oh no you don’t. ___

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

___Quinn strode after him, catching him by the arm and bringing his fist up to swing into the older man’s jaw. Undignified, perhaps, but after nearly twelve years of Broysc’s ego-driven vendetta he felt it was justified. Blood splattered over the floor and over the sleeve of his uniform, and one of Broysc’s teeth cut through the thin leatheris outside of his glove. If he’d been wearing his pair meant for field work, he’d have been protected, but the softer, more flexible material lacked the protective weave of battle gloves._ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“How dare you! I am a Mof-” his indignant screech was cut off with another hard hit, this time to his mouth. More of his teeth got through the rip in Quinn’s glove, cutting skin and drawing blood this time.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

The madman fell to the floor, and Quinn pulled his gun from its holster and pulled the trigger before anything else could spew forth from that mouth of his. He stared at the rapidly cooling body on the floor for several long moments, breathing raggedly. He could feel Lady Irtaya’s gaze on his form, and straightened. He took several deep breaths to steady himself before turning to face her. 

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“I…” he began, running a hand through his hair. “I apologize, my lady, I-”

__

_______ _ _ _

__

He cut himself off when she shook her head. “Don’t apologize. Everyone has their limits, even you. And I’ve seen far worse things than this.” she gestured to the corpse on the floor. “You should go patch up your hand, I’ll deal with this.”

__

_______ _ _ _

__

Quinn immediately protested, “My lady, there’s no need, I can-” 

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“Quinn.” she placed a hand on his shoulder.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

At the sound of his name on her lips, he stopped short. She had a gentle smile on her face, but her words brooked no argument. “You yourself were the one who told me how bad human bites could be. Go clean yourself up.”

__

_______ _ _ _

__

Quinn nodded in agreement after a long moment, knowing she was right. 

__

_______ _ _ _

__

The scratch wasn’t deep, but it was several centimeters long, diagonal across the back of his hand. It stretched almost from his wrist across the knuckle of his first finger, and stung sharply when he applied the antiseptic. 

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

He’d done it. He was free. Emotions swirled inside of him, relief, anger, joy, and no small amount of lingering nervousness about what he’d done. Assassinating a Moff wasn’t something that someone just _did, _particularly not a simple Captain. There’d be consequences for this. He’d told his Lady that he was willing to take responsibility for his actions, and that was true. But at what cost?__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__“Quinn? How are you feeling?” speaking of which…_ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It will heal, my lady. A simple antiseptic was all that was needed.” he didn’t look up at her straightaway.

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m glad, but that wasn’t what I was referring to.” she said quietly.

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Quinn nodded. “I’m not sure just now, my lady. It’s all so fresh…”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

She gave him an understanding smile. “Take all the time you need. It will probably be a few days before we receive our next set of orders.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He smiled at her for a brief second, before his expression changed to one of concern. “The body…”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Lady Irtaya shook her head. “Disposed of, don’t worry. I doubt anyone could ever locate it, but if someone somehow did, it would appear he was attacked by thugs and robbed.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Quinn sighed in relief. “Thank you, my lady.” he took a deep breath. “No more of Moff Broysc’s people will have to endure his whims and incompetence.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

She smiled. “Good. The fewer lives wasted, the better. For them, and for the Empire.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

A sudden lump rose in his throat. “My sentiment exactly.” he forced out, his voice choked with emotion. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“My lady…” he began. “Thank you, for seeing this through.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

She gave him a half-smile. “I could do no less, Captain.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

A long silence stretched between them for a moment, before Lady Irtaya cleared her throat. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You should get some rest, Quinn.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He nodded, and she left after bidding him good night.

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Later, Quinn lay awake in his bunk, staring at the metal base of the bed above him. His mind raced, too full for any chance of sleep in the near future, and he doubted he’d get any that night. Pierce snored away in his own bunk across the room, but Quinn took no notice of the burly man. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He felt...light. As if the past eleven years, eight months, and twenty-three days had been completely erased from him with the destruction of his tormentor. He was free of Broysc, as was the rest of the military, and any slap on the wrist he received as punishment would be more than worth this feeling. His mind kept drifting back to the previous day, the events rolling through his mind again and again like a holorecording. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

What would happen now? Another court-martial? Imprisonment? A dishonorable discharge?

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

No, he thought to himself. It’s more than likely that nothing would happen, if they’d covered their tracks well enough. Even if someone within the Ministry of War suspected the truth, given the timing of his failed pleas and Broysc’s disappearance and death, they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. They’d have no solid proof. But it didn’t stop the occasional twinges of nervousness in his gut. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

His mind drifted, and unsurprisingly landed on Lady Irtaya. A jumble of feelings swelled up in his chest, mixing and swirling around one another. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

She was his Lady, his Sith mistress, one of the few he could truly say it was an honor to serve under.

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_You could serve under her in more ways than one, _a familiar traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind. Quinn ignored it.__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__Granted, he couldn’t exactly say he knew, or had met, a lot of Sith, but that wasn’t necessary to know that Lady Irtaya was different. She carried herself with all the dignity and honor most Sith only seemed to speak of.__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_I didn’t want you to feel any sort of obligation towards me...I didn’t want to pressure you into anything. ___

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

___ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

___Sith were well-known to tire of their toys quickly, and dispose of them mercilessly. Even if they didn’t, relationships between Sith and Imperials were inherently unbalanced, even when the Sith half treated their companion well.___

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_I am intimately aware of how it feels to be the less powerful party in a relationship...I would rather die than put another being in that position. ___

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__He’d seen fellow soldiers disposed of for the slightest mistakes, blamed for events that they had no part in and could not possibly have prevented. Used as pawns in power plays, their lives meaning nothing.__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Baras doesn’t even see them as people, just as a means to his ends. They deserve better than that. ___

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___The logical choice was to do nothing. To leave their relationship as it was; as respected leader and trusted advisor. Off duty, they’d be friends, confidantes. Quinn had never been in such accord with another being as he was with Lady Irtaya, had such a deep mutual understanding._ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_You are the dearest friend I’ve ever had...I would not ever do anything to risk losing that. ___

__

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__But what if…?_ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

What if he did something?

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

For once in his life, let his heart lead his head?

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_You could, _that voice in his head whispered again. It had become a familiar sound in the dead of night, tormenting him with thoughts of what he thought could never be.__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_You could kiss her, hold her, make love to her, find out if her hair is as silky as it looks. ___

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___And then, Quinn shoved aside all of the very logical, entirely reasonable, vitally important reasons why they should not be. He allowed himself to imagine, for the very first time, what it might be if they were._ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to share a life with her as more than just teammates, friends. 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be her lover, her partner. 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

His heart wrenched in longing, and he rolled over to face the durasteel wall on the inside of his bunk. 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Quinn stared blankly at the wall, lost in his own thoughts. For the first time in his life, he was torn in two. One choice was safer, more logical, smarter. He could take that path with no risk, and be perfectly content, even happy. The other path was riskier, far more dangerous. But it also had _her. ___

__

_____ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

He had a choice to make.

____

__

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the actual conversation between the two of them, and the third chapter will be smut.


	2. Risk and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Quinn makes his decision regarding his Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but very fluffy and sweet. It might take me a bit to get the next chapter out.

The next day passed in a blur. They circled high above an unnamed planet near Quesh, chosen for the temporary Imperial fueling station placed there to service passing warships from the recent battle. Quinn spent most of the day monitoring the Imperial military channels, and was heartened when he saw the news of Broysc’s death be met with celebration and relief. One of his personal officers - loyal to him for stars only knew what reasons - made a small fuss about it, insisting that something nefarious had happened to the Moff, but he was quickly silenced. 

Something light and airy rose in his chest, and he grinned at his datapad. He’d never get credit for his actions, and perhaps it was better that way, but he knew the truth. He and his Lady. 

Finally, evening came, and with it his customary meeting with his Lady. She was waiting for him on the bridge, cradling a steaming mug of her favorite tea and scrolling through something on a datapad. An identical mug of tea awaited him in the holder in the arm of the pilot’s chair. 

Lady Irtaya looked up at his entrance and smiled softly at him. He returned it, the gesture coming easy now.

“My lady, I’ve been fielding reports from across Imperial forces. Among them, there’s universal relief that Moff Broysc is no more,” he announced. 

“I’m glad. But I’m surprised that it took this long for him to be dealt with; he was clearly unstable and unsuitable for command. Such passivity doesn’t speak well for our Empire.” she remarked.

“My lady, I was guilty of that for a long time.” he pointed out.

Lady Irtaya frowned slightly. “Considering you were the one to finally solve the problem, I’d have to disagree, Quinn.”

Quinn flushed. “I was only doing what needed to be done, my lady.”

She studied him for a moment with those fathomless grey eyes of hers, before nodding. “And now?”

He straightened and took a deep breath. “I no longer feel conflicted in the least. Not about anything; including you.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. 

He continued, “I’ve held back long enough. I’ve been too rigid, too inflexible. I’ve let my duty to the Empire consume me, and I don’t want to repress my feelings and desires any longer.”

“Quinn, I-” she looked away for a moment. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Was something wrong?

She inhaled a ragged breath, before rising from her seat and coming to stand in front of him. Her eyes seemed to see straight through him, and he was laid bare before her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do this out of obligation.”

Quinn shook his head firmly. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

She crossed her arms over her stomach in a protective gesture. “Quinn, I-I think I should make myself clear. I don’t want some quick roll in the sheets, and I won’t tolerate being teased. If you want this - want _me _\- you had better be serious.”__

__Lady Irtaya’s voice and words came steady, but her wide eyes belied her true feelings._ _

____

“I wouldn’t tease you, my lady. Certainly not about this.” A sudden snippet of thought flashed through his mind. Taking a risk, he removed his gloves and threw them on the pilot’s chair, before extending his hands out to her. Cautiously, she uncrossed her arms, and laid her hands in his larger ones. She had eschewed gloves, as she often did when she was off-duty, and he could feel her skin against his. 

____

Her hands were warm from the mug, and he could feel the strength they held. It was intoxicating. 

____

“I don’t play games, and I am entirely serious.” he told her.

____

Slowly, he brought her hands up to his lips and pressed a long kiss to them. He heard her gasp, but a swift glance at her face revealed only surprise, no fear or apprehension. Good. 

____

“Quinn…” her fingers faintly tightened their grip on his.

____

He looked her straight in the eye. “May I kiss you, my lady?”

____

Her eyes widened slightly, and then a smile bloomed on her face.

____

“I’d very much like it if you would.”

____

Smiling softly, he brought one hand up to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tilted her face up just slightly. Quinn leaned in slowly, and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

____

She made a little sound in the back of her throat, and cupped the back of his head, bringing him in closer, deeper. Her other hand wrapped around his back, clinging to him. He brought his free hand up between her shoulder blades, pressing her closer against him. 

____

Eventually they had to separate to breathe, but Quinn had no wish to let her go. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, breathing hard. He couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face, and heard his Lady give a breathless laugh before kissing him again. 

____

Their future was entirely uncertain, but he could feel that this was the right choice.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Irtaya invites her beloved Captain Quinn to stay the night in her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. JUST SMUT. FLUFFY SMUT.

Point in timeline: just after Hoth, first trip  


They stumbled into her stateroom, and Quinn slapped blindly at the door controls to close and lock it behind them. His Lady took no notice, being too concerned with pressing desperate, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, his neck, the corner of his mouth. 

Satisfied that the door was secure, he turned his full attention back to Lady Irtaya. She was wrestling with the fastenings of his uniform jacket, trying to undo them. He swiftly undid them himself, throwing the jacket with uncharacteristic carelessness over the chair of her desk. He, in turn, grasped the hem of her tunic and began to draw it up over her head. Once she freed her arms, she began to work at the buttons of his shirt, getting only the top few undone before stopping to run her hands over the skin of his chest.

Quinn shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it lie wherever it landed. He slowly ran his hands up her bare sides, carefully avoiding touching her neck, and came up to cup her face.

_Stars,_ her skin was so _soft. ___

___ _

___Pulling back to look at her, he saw her eyes were half-closed in arousal, her pupils blown wide until only the slightest bit of her grey irises were visible. A few stray strands of hair had escaped her twist, and a faint snippet of an idea ran through his mind._ _ _

_____ _

“May I take your hair down?” he rasped out.

_____ _

His Lady blinked a couple of times to clear her head before his question registered. A small, shy smile appeared on her lips, and she nodded and turned around. With slightly trembling hands, he found the pins holding her hair in place, and pulled them free, doing his best not to catch on anything. 

_____ _

She shook her head lightly, and her long locks of hair fell down her back, shining faintly in the low light. It was still tied at the top of her head with an elastic, and the tail swung back and forth with the movement of her head. 

_____ _

_____ _

_“Beautiful,” _he breathed, running his fingers along its length.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Lady Irtaya flushed. “You’re not done with it yet, my Captain.” she teased him breathlessly, turning to look at him over her shoulder._ _

_______ _ _ _

He laughed a bit, but dutifully reached for the elastic, carefully pulling it free as well, allowing her hair to flow freely. It hung well past her hips in a pale, rippling curtain, softening the lines of her face and making her seem not fully real. 

_______ _ _ _

Moving forward ever so slightly, Quinn wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her back against his chest. His Lady gasped delicately, leaning her head back on his shoulder. It left her own shoulder bare, and he lavished his attention on the smooth skin. 

_______ _ _ _

“Oh, stars, Quinn…” she gasped out. He felt her hand reach up to grasp the back of his head. “Don’t stop…” 

_______ _ _ _

“Never.” he swore.

_______ _ _ _

He brushed his hand up over the delicate skin of her stomach, the sensitive muscles quivering at his touch. He trailed his hand slowly upward, relishing the soft gasps he drew from her mouth. When his hand grazed her breast, she drew in a quick breath and thrust her chest forward into his palm.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Recognizing a cue when it was given, he began to knead her breast through the fabric of her bra, and switched the attentions of his mouth to her other shoulder. His trousers were rapidly becoming too tight and uncomfortable, but he ignored it in favor of milking more of those _utterly delightful _sounds from his Lady.__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__Quinn grew frustrated with the barrier of fabric between his hand and her breast, and slipped his fingers under the band to get better access._ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Jus-just take it off,” she breathed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He paused as her words registered in his mind, before nodding. The clasp easily came undone under his fingers, and she shrugged it off, carelessly tossing it away. She turned around to face him, and his mind lagged for several seconds. Her long white hair framed her face, and her chest heaved with every ragged inhale. Red, slightly swollen lips half open, the change especially dramatic against her pale skin.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Her eyes drank him in, and her eyes darkened even further. She swallowed hard, skin flushing faintly. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She stepped forward and pressed herself against him, kissing him hard and drawing a needy groan from his throat. He couldn’t keep himself from running his hands up and down her bare back, shoulders, front, wanting to feel every inch of her silken skin under his palms, run his fingers through her hair. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

So distracted was Quinn that he didn’t even notice his Lady had undone the fastenings on his trousers until they and his underclothes were halfway down his thighs and she had taken him in hand. He choked out a gasp at the sensation, breaking away from the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He only opened his eyes again when she broke away, and as his vision cleared he saw her sink to her knees with an impish grin on her face. It took him a moment to realize her intentions, and he swallowed hard before rasping out, “My lady, you don’t-if you-”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I like it.” she cut him off. A furious blush was rising on her face and neck, but her eyes on his were steady and sure. “May I?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Stars, _yes,” he gasped.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__His Lady’s smile deepened, and he had only a moment to brace himself before she took him in her mouth. Now Quinn was the one gasping, stumbling back on one leg and grasping at her desk chair to brace himself. He had a white-knuckled grip on the back of the chair to stay upright, his other hand tangled in her hair. He did his best to keep his hold gentle, but she made him lose all his senses.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Her eyes were closed, her nose pressed against the base of his stomach. Intent on her task, she hollowed her cheeks and _oh kriff… ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

___“Stop.” he said hoarsely, guiding her head back and off of him._ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked up from where she knelt on the floor, brow furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shook his head. “I’m not going to last, darling.” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She smirked then, and purred, “We have all night, my dear Captain.” she stood and pressed herself against him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, “But by all means, if you’d rather switch roles…”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quinn couldn’t help himself, and let out a feral growl before hooking his hands under her thighs and picking her up. She gave a surprised squeal which quickly turned into laughter. He kissed her hard, and allowed her to tumble back onto her bed. She laughed even louder this time, but it only lasted until he put his lips and tongue to her collarbone. Her hand made its way into his hair again, holding his head against her soft skin. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He moved downward, tracing aimless paths with his mouth across her chest, until he reached her breasts, focusing his attention on first one then the other. He continued in his intended path, pulling more soft gasps and moans from his Lady. Over her stomach, drawing a circle around her navel, which earned him a breathless giggle. On he went, lower and lower, until finally it was his turn to kneel on the floor before her.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She’d somehow managed to rid herself of her shoes and socks without him noticing, but her trousers still provided an obstacle between him and his ultimate goal. When he reached the waistline of her trousers, he paused, looking back up at her face for confirmation.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His Lady swallowed hard once, twice, before nodding and panting, “Please, yes, stars,”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quinn grinned, never breaking his gaze from her wide eyes. There was no grey left in them now as they watched him, intent on his every movement. Her trousers and underclothes were swiftly removed, leaving every inch of her form bare in front of his eyes. He hardened even further, which he hadn’t even thought was possible at this point. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly, drawing out every moment, he stroked his hands up her legs from her ankles, trailing his fingers along their outsides. At the same time, he pressed long, open-mouthed kisses to the insides of her thighs from just above her knees up to the vee of her hips. When he reached the top of her hair there, she sighed softly and opened her legs in clear invitation.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please, Quinn, _yes, stars…” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Hearing his name falling from her lips like that was utterly intoxicating, and he resolved to hear it as often as he could, starting that night._ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pressed his lips to her bundle of nerves, relishing her gasps and moans of pleasure as they drifted down to him. His eyes drifted closed as he set to his self-appointed task, her pleasure. The world around him disappeared, leaving just his Lady. Her scent in his nose, the taste of her on his tongue, her normally steady voice shaky with pleasure and desire as she called his name. Combined, it was a heady experience unlike any he’d ever had before.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quinn wanted to lose himself in her. Let his whole world be her silken skin under his palms, his name on her lips, her fulfillment feeding his own. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So wrapped up in her was he that he hardly noticed when he spilled himself in his trousers. Quinn didn’t pause, only pulled her bundle into between his lips, ran his tongue along the tip, drawing a long moan from her throat. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He brought one hand up to lightly trace her entrance, and she let out a choked gasp. Glancing up, he saw that her eyes were clenched shut, and she was biting into one fist, the other tangled in the coverlet beneath her.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He furrowed his brow in concern, and paused what he was doing for a moment. He lifted his head from her womanhood, reaching up to grasp her hand in the coverlet to get her attention.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a long moment, her eyes opened, and it took another moment for the haziness in them to clear as she looked at him.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you all right? I can stop, if you wish…” he asked, tracing circles over the point of her hip with his thumb.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His Lady shook her head firmly. “Don’t you dare stop, Quinn, _please,” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Smiling, he returned to what he’d been doing, but this time he slipped one finger inside her, stroking her gently. She groaned deeply, hooking one leg around his shoulders to hold him closer. After a minute, he added a second finger, crooking them slightly._ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shattered around him with a long sigh, and he savored the sound. He moved his lips downward off her clit, so as not to overdo it there, and kept stroking her slowly with his fingers. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After several long minutes, Lady Irtaya let her leg fall away from his shoulder, tangled her fingers in his hair, drew him upwards over her form. He went willingly, pressing a deep kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself on him. He kicked off his trousers as he rose up, leaving him as bare as her. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For a while, they just stayed like that, enjoying the press of skin against skin, running greedy hands over each other’s bodies. Eventually, he gathered himself enough to ask, “Do you need a little more time, or do you want to continue?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His Lady nodded against his shoulder. “Yes, absolutely.” she paused, before somewhat awkwardly continuing, “There’s, ah, synths in the top drawer of the nightstand.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nodding his understanding, he sat up for a moment, biting his lip to repress a chuckle at her faint whine at the loss of contact. He grabbed a packet from the drawer, ripping it open and quickly putting it on. Not strictly necessary as both of them had contraceptive implants, and neither had any relevant infections to worry about, but it would make cleaning up afterwards significantly easier. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quinn felt her hands on his waist, stroking up his back and pulling him over her. He settled himself in the cradle of her hips, letting out a soft hiss of air at the sensation. Reaching down, he slowly guided himself into her, until he was in all the way to the hilt. She gasped, and he glanced at her face to see her brow furrowed.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He paused, trembling with the effort of holding himself still. He breathed long, light kisses against her jawline. “Are you all right?” he asked, in broken words between the brush of his lips against her skin.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She inhaled slowly and nodded, tightening her grip on his shoulders. “I’m fine, it’s just been a while,” she whispered. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder in understanding. It was getting harder and harder to hold still every second, and he was drawing deep from his reserves of self control. He brought one hand up to tangle in her hair near her scalp, bringing it out away from her body to splay across the bed. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His Lady sighed deeply, allowing her head to fall to the side to give him better access. He took advantage of it, kissing the delicate skin behind her ear and nuzzling into the silky strands there, earning him a giggle. She loosened her hold on his shoulders, trailing her hands in aimless patterns down his back that sent prickles up his spine. When she reached his hips, she stopped and pulled him closer against her. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Never let it be said that Malavai Quinn couldn’t recognize a hint when it was given.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly, he drew back, almost all the way, before sinking back into her. Her grasp tightened on his hips, and she sighed his name against his ear as he moved in her. Her hands slid up his back and down again, fingertips tracing along his spine. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He buried his head in her shoulder, breathing in deep lungfuls of her scent. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stars, ah, _Quinn…” ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Darling…” ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Quinn could tell when she was approaching her climax again. It was apparent in the way she tossed her head back and forth, letting out little whimpers. Her fingers stuttered on his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades. He brought his hand down her side from where it had been kneading her breast, to circle around her bundle of nerves. Once. Twice._ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His Lady hit her peak silently, mouth drawn in an O and eyes closed. It hit her hard, by all indication, and it left her shaking and gasping for breath underneath him. It triggered his own climax, and he came with a long moan. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He collapsed over her, breathing hard. Little shivers still wracked her form, and he was sure she’d left marks on the back of his shoulders.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn’t say he minded.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He rolled off of her and lay on his side, leaning his forehead against her temple. After a long moment, her eyes fluttered open, and she seemed to come back into herself. Turning her head to face him, she smiled softly and brushed his cheekbone with her knuckles. He grasped her hand and pressed a long kiss to the back of it before laying it back against his cheek.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had to move after a few moments, as much as he didn’t want to, but the synthskin was starting to feel uncomfortable on him. He quickly removed it, tossing it squarely in the disposal unit. Task finished, he turned around to find that his Lady had rolled to her side and was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Her gaze was warm and soft, burning desire cooled to embers for now. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He came back to the bed, lying down on his back next to her. Lady Irtaya curled into his side, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He held her close, breathing soft kisses against the crown of her head, running his fingers through her hair and tracing nonsense designs onto her skin. She sighed softly and nestled closer into him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How do you feel?” he asked eventually. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She kissed his chest and smiled. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Perfect.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first go at writing a sex scene, I think my roommate thinks I've gone crazy because I blushed so much while writing this. Hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
